


it's come home

by bananas



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, World Cup 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas/pseuds/bananas
Summary: "there's something about a world cup final that just brings people together. literally."- greg james, probably.





	it's come home

**Author's Note:**

> set during the world cup final and after it. this fic will (hopefully) be a multichaptered fic with a different pairing each chapter (which will be revealed with each new chap) and how they react to englands world cup win. pairings will obviously be from the england cricket team only.
> 
> hope you guys (especially England fans) like this. happy reading!
> 
> this isn't betad at all im sorry for any mistakes xx

It was instinct almost, the way Jimmy picked up his phone and dialed the only number he knew by heart as soon as the second innings started. He waved away Felix and Greg's smug grins and held the phone tightly to his ear as it rang once, twice and then a deep voice picked up and Jimin instantly felt calmer. 

"Ali," Jimmy said into the phone, the relief unmistakable in his voice. 

"Jimmy?" Alastair's voice was crackly and unsure and Jimmy instantly remembered why he'd neglected calling him for months now. 

"I-," he started, "The match-" 

He didn't know how to tell him that it felt incomplete to be watching such a tense match without his steady hand in his and his arm around him. He didn't know how to tell him that so far, he'd barely been able to watch a ball in the world cup matches England had played without turning to his side, expecting Alastair to be sitting next to him. He didn't tell him how odd it felt that he had to analyse each game and criticize and praise the bowling each ball with Felix and Greg who, bless them, mostly cracked jokes and had a laugh rather than actually replying. He didn't tell him how it felt weird that he didn't have Alastair by his side to celebrate England's triumphs and mourn their defeats this world cup and how much he missed him, every second of every day. 

"The match is on," he said finally and he could've slapped himself for stating something so obvious. "I just wanted to make sure you were watching," Jimmy added lamely. 

Alastair didn't laugh at his ridiculous comment however. 

"Yeah, you're at the stadium right Jim?" he said instead; he sounded almost conversational like this call was nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Yeah. " Jimmy cleared his throat loudly. "Media box." 

"Ah," Alastair said, going quiet for a bit. 

Jimmy didn't speak either and watched the match in silence, ignoring Felix and Greg's bickering in the background. 

"What d'you think then Jimmy? How'd the boys bowl? I think they did pretty well especially Pudsy. He's really proven himself this tournament." Alastair's voice was completely casual and Jimmy's breath hitched in his throat as he replied. 

"Yeah," he said immediately. "I'm so happy for him and England. He's been doing so well with Chris and with Jofra- and oh, Jofra, what a player he's been all tournament." 

"Absolutely incredible. Easily the best fast bowler of the tournament- right next to Chris," Alastair added and Jimmy nodded. 

"Definitely," he said and he looked up to see Felix staring at him now with raised eyebrows and Greg making kissy faces at him from behind him. 

He ignored them and continued to do so for the rest of the overs, relaxing into his less than comfortable seat with the match in front of him, the phone tucked safely against his ear and a familiar, soothing voice talking cricket into his ear. 

-

"We won," Jimmy said, his voice hollow with shock some 52 overs down the line as he stared ahead at the England team celebrating down below. Alastair shouted into his phone, more energetic than Jimmy felt currently. 

"YES!" he shouted excitedly and Jimmy felt his ear ringing but he smiled, accepting the hug from Greg who was screaming and jumping up and down too but the phone didn't leave Jimmy's ear the whole time. 

"We actually did it," he said with a small laugh and his grin grew wider. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair after he had repeatedly pulled at it during the match- the last ball especially had him nearly yanking his hair out till Felix stopped him 

He could hear the smile in Alastair's voice through the phone when he replied. 

"Yeah," he said simply and in that moment, as he watched his teammates and his friends celebrate their win just a few feet away and as Felix and Greg shared a hug that was too long to mean nothing and as he pictured Alastair smiling, Jimmy felt happier than he had in months. 

-

They stayed on call throughout the post match ceremony and the celebrations as Jimmy snuck away to the corner, waving away Joe and Jos and the others beckoning him for a picture or a drink. He found his way to a balcony for some peace and quiet when the noise got too loud to hear Alastair over the phone and the fresh air was a relief. 

"It's unbelievable," he said for the millionth time that night, "I still can't believe we won." Alastair laughed through the phone. 

"So you've said." Jimmy could practically see the fond grin on Alastair's face and he couldn't help but smile. 

They were quiet for a few moments as Jimmy closed his eyes against the cool wind and he heard Alastair's steady breathing, calming him down. 

"Ali?" he said finally, feeling unnaturally brave in that moment. 

Alastair hummed and Jimmy swallowed hard before continuing. 

"I know we said that it was done and we were over for good but-" He swallowed again and wiped a sweaty palm against his jeans. 

"-can we please just meet? Just for a coffee maybe, nothing fancy. We can talk- catch up." 

His heart hammered in his chest and he could hardly hear Alastair's answer over it. 

"Yeah, sure," he said, catching Jimmy by complete surprise and he almost dropped his phone in shock. 

"I- really?" Jimmy asked incredulously before he caught himself. 

"Okay, then coffee when you come down to London next?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Alastair said easily. "Sounds good." 

Jimmy smiled to himself as they said their goodnights and he continued to smile even as he departed for his hotel. He didn't stop even when he reached his floor and said goodnight through the room door to Greg and Felix, now camped in the same room which was an interesting but not altogether surprising development to occur tonight. He continued to smile as he prepared for bed and woke up with a smile the next day and even Clarke's snarky "So is this how it's going to be now? You're going to keep that stupid smile on your face?" as Jimmy saw him off that morning did nothing to wipe the bright, blinding grin off his face. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come say hi on my tumblr if u want or force me to write the rest of the chapters :D


End file.
